Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition
is a high-definition remake of Rayman 3 and it's Based on Rayman 3 HD. It was started project by PopuriAO29 in March 23, 2018. and it's for GameCube. Originally, this uses Rayman 3 HD Texture Pack from ICUP321. The project are marked to be Crossover. from Aikatsu, PriPara, Pretty Rhythm, and Love Live. it also included with other animes, due for no reason about Terrain Texture. About this Project Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition has started project during March 23, 2018. Dumping textures aren't completed yet, since it uses ICUP321's Rayman 3 HD Texture Pack. as the posted their topic, this says from ICUP321 on Rayman 3 (Dolphin Emulator) HD Texture Pack at Rayman Pirate-Community: In terms about Nintendo Gamecube has discontinued during 2007, Dolphin Emulator can Load custom Textures. GOT4N's Videos A Youtube channel named PokGOT4N, this because he working 2 videos about modding textures. such as Rayman Japanese Skin. Rayman 3 Texture Modding Yellow Nyan FrankerZ 4|The yellow Nyan FrankerZ with Rayman 4 Logo. Rayman 3 Texture Modding Jap Rayman Skin|The Rayman 2 Japanese skin. Status While Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition is still work in progress, Some textures aren't dumped yet. Here are following status about this project while working the custom texture. * Percent: 48.25% Complete * Items: 736/??? (Needs to be HD Texture) The Items are indicated if is Unknown. while the texture is dumped, This might be finalized soon. The Dump Textures Folder GRHE41 was probably not completed. since dumping Textures will be included as long as possible. When Dumping Textures are finalized, you can load the custom texture for Rayman 3 in order to play. Releasing Date The Textures will be released in the future, so the texture all completed, it will be fine. Features All some Features were from Rayman 3 HD, which indicates from Original Version. * The Rayman skin would be Heavy Metal Fist, without Laser-Washing Powder. * The Heavy Metal Fist skin will be changed as Purple when near Laser-Washing Powder for Rayman, which it's reminded from Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge. * Murfy Color should be Teal. as the eye shows Aoi Kiriya. * The Final Version for Red Lum Texture has replaced from September 6, 2002 Prototype. * The Color for Globox should be Pink, this reminds from Rayman Rush as the character playable: Globette. * The Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc subtitle has been removed. this because, the Logo will changes from Opening Anime. Following: ** Aikatsu! ** Aikatsu Stars! ** Aikatsu Friends! ** Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! ** PriPara ** Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ** Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future ** Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live ** Rayman with Crossover like Aikatsu! or Pretty Rhythm. ** Early Logo for Rayman 3. * The PC version not included HD, this because it's for GameCube platform. * This will supports PlayStation 2. however, some graphics plugin must have dump and load custom textures for PCSX2. * Supports 2D Nightmare Cheat. you can right click Properties for Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc and click the AR Codes tab to activate it. ** Requires Enable Cheat on Dolphin Settings. * Included E3 Menu and FPS Mode Cheat (NOT FOR PAL), Special Thanks to GOT4N for Ribshark's Video Screenshots Frequently Asked Questions Would you post on Dolphin Texture Projects Forums? No, they won't allow it. Take a look at what happened to this user when he posted his own version there: https://forums.dolphin-emu.org/Thread-rayman-3-texture-mod This might be Copyrighted material due for some reason, ICUP321 has been posted on Dolphin Forum. That being said, MaLDo not allowed for mod. in other words, The Original HD Version was dumped from PS3/Xbox 360. So the reason we know why if is copyrighted content. Although MaLDo download link was not linked due for no reason on Dolphin Forum. in case, the MaLDo's Rayman 3 Texture Pack has reuploaded on Google Drive at Rayman Pirate Community. For those ICUP321 has tried posting about hd texture pack for rayman 3, here: In case, this was copyrighted content. This because used program for decryptor for PS3, having completed dump textures for Rayman 3. as because over 1350+ Textures included. When you post this texture pack HD? I am sorry because i won't post about my Texture Pack HD, If this the reason why we not allowed. that would be copyrighted content. Can you convert PNG to DDS File? I can't convert to DDS File, due for no reason. i use PNG File because i can use paint.net for modifying Textures. When you finish this project? Sometimes if the Textures is finalized, This will be posting on Google Drive. The Downloads are below here. What Programs are using? The Programs was used by following: * Paint.NET 4.0 * XnConvert * Dolphin Emulator As ICUP321, they use following: * PSN PKG Decryptor & Extractor (Since it was copyrighted on Dolphin Forum, it has been removed) * Adobe Photoshop Downloads * Version 1.0.0 Beta 1 Category:Rayman games Category:Remakes and ports Category:GameCube Games Category:3D platform games Category:Crossovers Category:Anime